Patent Document 1 discloses a monitoring system in which a plurality of monitoring devices (recorders) are cascaded and are controlled by one controller. The controller has a table concerning the system configuration and sequentially outputs a command to each monitoring device in accordance with the table, thereby realizing the sequence operation in each monitoring device.